Operation: Go Undercover and Rescue These Humans Whose Names I Am Fairly Confident I remember
Customs Gate Before the Customs Gate of New Polyhex, all incoming traffic is scanned and regulated, and all travel visas are passed and certified. Various signs are posted, reminding citizens of important news and regulations regarding New Polyhex. One >sign< stands out from the others, a heavy metallic placard near the gate, and nearby a >notice<. Burly guards man the guardposts. They are extremely well armed and don't exactly look all that friendly. Contents: Whirl Mysterious Attack Copter Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky above Outskirts of Polyhex. East leads to Gates of New Polyhex. West leads to Forum. It's been a while since Operation: Go Undercover and Rescue These Humans Whose Names I Am Fairly Confident I remember started...lots of weird stuff has happened, most of it probably involving Blades and femmes. Two days ago, the Autocons discovered something hugely important: Today would be a heavy prep day for Galvatron Day, a thing that as also supposed to happen ages ago. That means, the prison block is lightly guarded. Today is the day. And that's why Whirlwind, Razor, and Frightclaws (because he won't leave Whirlwind's side) are quietly beating up several guards to gain access to the cells. Razor does have rather a love of sneaking up on Decepticons, blade in hand, and /pithing/ them. Quick, clean, silent drops. usually, he'd aim a bit higher, to try to make the strikes fatal, rather than merely pithing, but... Ultra Magnus doesn't want any kills. Which is schenanigans. But hey, rendering 'cons potentially braindead isn't killing them, is it? Nope. To be perfectly honest, Whirl has completely forgotten why he and Blades are incognito. Something about some humans? Movies were involved at some point maybe? Maybe one of them was an actor or a puppeteer or something? He's not totally sure and really, he doesn't care that much because being a Decepticon is kind of fun, especially since you get to do things like beat up guards without having to worry about getting thrown in a cell. "GIVE ME THE KEYS!" Whirlwind shouts, smacking a guard in the face over and over again with a baton while he writhes around on the ground, trying in vain to shield himself from the repeated blows. "I know you have them! You want this to stop, all you gotta do is fork them over!" Frightclaws just laughs, because he loves playing tag. "You're it!" He exclaims, and throws a guy that turns into tarantula through a wall. Epoch, the mech Whirl is beating the crap out of, shakily points at the Con that Razor has just reprogrammed. "That...That's Keymaster...he's got the keys...Woulda thought that'd be obv..." And then he passes out. No alarms yet. Razor looks down at the guard that he just stabbed through the head, and he shuffles a bit, making a face. "...uh. Oh. Well. Maybe if we cut him open, he'll just have the keys under a panel?" Please don't say the keys are now stuck in subspace forever. Razor starts cutting Keymaster open, anyway, just in case. Whirlwind kicks Epoch in the face for good measure before turning his attention to Keymaster. Blades, er, Razor seems to have him under control so the Wrecker, er..the bad-ass Decepticon that isn't a Wrecker at all no way, just crosses his arms and watches. "If we have to, we'll just get Frightclaws over here to pull him apart until we find them. They gotta be somewhere on him, right? I mean, his name IS Keymaster afterall, it would be pretty stupid if he didn't have anything to do with keys." Frightclaws saunters over, and pulls Keymaster's hands off. His fingers are keys. The big dragon thing hands them to Whirlwind and beams. Scorn has arrived. "Ahhh, thank you my terrifying friend!" Whirlwind gives Frightclaws a pat on the back with one of his totally awesome hands. Razor shoots a dubious look at Whirlwind. Whirlwind had /better/ not crush the keys with his hands that he doesn't know how to use properly yet. However, Razor does not have time to get into an argument with Whirlwind about the proper use of fingers. No, discussion of Whirlwind's fingering technique will have to wait. Razor starts to edge down the hallway, back to the wall, blade extended before him. The two Autobots dash down the hallway to the proper cellblock, turn the corner...ANNNNNNNNNNNND the door is open. And Lash is standing there, weapon drawn. "Don't. Move." Whirlwind has actually gotten pretty good with his hands since he first got them; he hasn't broken any pens or anything as of late! He looks at Razor with a look that is pretty much like all his other looks since he is incapable of making any expression whatsoever. "What are you sneaking around for? You really think there's going to be someone at the end of this hall pointing a gun at us? Pffft, you worry for nothing." Then they reach the end of the hall and come face to face with someone pointing a gun at them. "...Oh." "Yeah. I do," Razor grumps to Whirl. Now he's looking at Frightclaws and thinking that Whirlwind's buddy is gonna be a big liability to them. Razor does, however, bluster to Lash, "You're outnumbered, lady. We got a /problem/ with how the warden here runs this operation, and we're venting our anger. You wanna get in the middle, and I'll be glad to make you a stain on the ceiling." And that's when Frightclaws transforms into a giant fucking dragon thing and growls at Razor. Lash smiles. "Don't flatter yourselves. Do you really think I'd let this happen? The two of you waltz into Polyhex and you thought I'd be ok with it? That'd I'd let two rookie Decepticons get in the way of *my* plans?" She shakes her head. "Not this time. The humans are on the run and if I hadn't heard you morons storm in, I'd be out there watching their backs alre-" There's a big explosion outside. And lots of angry screaming. McG Lucas and Liam Neeson Jr aren't the ones doing it. "Slag." Lash scowls, and tosses a smoke grenade. "Mr. Lucas, Mr. Neeson, you're making this /far/ too hard on yourselves!" Scorn cackles from outside the prison complex, stalking along in the wake of the two fugitive humans as they try to flee, a hungry, chesire grin on her face as shots ring out from her plasma pistols, the explosion likely from her hitting an energon barrel. She may have the element of speed, but they have their size, allowing them to /just/ keep out of reach. "You're far greater assets to us alive, now do be smart and come back before I lose patience and simply eat you!" While the chase is fun, it's also a bit irritating, Scorn indeed looking ready to gobble up the two of them when he catches them. Razor is perplexed by Lash's words. So she's... breaking out the humans for... reasons? Also, there is a dragon growling at him, and his dragon isn't made out of MEGABLOX, unlike the last one. Razor stammers, "...she's an Autobot sympathizer! She's letting the humans escape! Get her!" but there's a smoke cloud in his face. In the confusion, he tries to grab Whirlwind and book it outside before they all get eaten by dragons. Whirlwind looks surprised, or at least as surprised as he can with no face, when Frightclaws transforms into his terrifying big fuckin dragon form. "You turn into a dragon!? I guess that explains all the dragon parts hanging off of you.." He then turns to Lash and points a finger at her (he will find any excuse to point at something since he has very few chances left to do so,) "Hey lady, you need to chill the hell out. We're all on the same team here, right? t's funny because they're really not. Then all of a sudden there is a crazy and totally distracting explosion and Whirlwind finds himself getting dragged outside by Razor, no doubt saving them both from a terrible dragon-based death. CUT TO: A really chaotic scene! Scorn is bearing down on the humans! Liam Neeson has broken bottles taped to his fingers to ward her off! Lash and Frightclaws are running towards her! Whirlwind and Razor are following! There is a GIANT EXIT next to ALL OF THEM. Scorn cackles in delight when she manages to corner Neeson, if only for a moment, moving to lean down and scoot him up. Because really, little glass shards aren;t gonna do much against a metal plated robot. But she pauses when the sight of the others dashing from the prison catch her eye, the femme turning to look over. "Ah, there you are! Help me catch these humans--!" She cuts herself short, noting Lash and Frightclaws running for /her/ and not the humans, looking ready to fight. She has no idea they let the two out, but with the way they're charging she doesn't hesitate to whip one of her pistols around like lightning, loosing a hot, plasma shot right for the other femmecon's head, looking to burn straight through her processors. "You two!" She snaps at Razor and Whirlwind, "Either kill that dragon or get those humans!" Razor goes after the humans! He has to admire a man willing to tape broken bottles to his hands. Anyway, if he can grab then, then he can just run, Whirlwind can cover him, and pretty soon, Blades and Whirl will be sipping energon mai tais in Ultra Magnus's office. It will never happen like that. But he does go after McG Lucas. When Whirlwind sees the humans, everything comes rushing back to him. Humans! Right! That's why they were here! That's why he's been running around in this stupid paintjob and wearing his awesome mustache and flipping people off with his sweet, pink hands! "Sorry, Buzzkill," Whirlwind says, knowing full well that that's not Scorn's name. He pulls a set of pistols, dual-wielding them like a totally badass and pointing them at Scorn. "Frightclaws is too awesome to put a bullet through and I kind of have a job to do sooo..... THINK FAST!" Pewpewpewpepew! He fires off an entire clip at the Insecticon. Combat: Whirl strikes Scorn with his pewpewpewpewpeew (Pistol) attack! Lash hits the ground, dead, orange smoke eyes and all. Frightclaws just freezes in his tracks and crumples next to his friend, not quite sure what just happened. Razor finds himself between Scorn and the humans., who look very confused. Well, that's one problem down, as well as another as Razor goes to handle McG. "Hnf, bitch." The Insecticon snorts at the now dead Lash, actually sneering a little at the sight of Frightclaws hanging over his friend. With that taken care off she moves to turn back to Neeson, but quickly finds herself being lit up, Scorn screeching in pain as shots pepper over her, making her stagger and face Whirl with a horridly venomous glare. "You... You treasonous bastard, I hope you like the choice you've made, because it's earned you her fate!" In a flash she shifts to her altmode, gnashing large mandibles at Whirl and brandishing sharp blade arms at him, swiftly leaping aside to strafe while lobbing a nasty wad of acid spit at his face, calling to Razor after in hopes he'll join her side, "Leave the humans, Razor, they won't get far! Get over here and help me kill this scum!" Scorn crouches before shifting into her scythe-armed mantis mode. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis misses Whirl with her Molten Plasma Spit attack! Razor narrows his optics, and he seems to comply with Scorn's command, letting McG Lucas go. He returns to Scorn's side. Then he does something he has wanted to do for a very, very long time - he draws one of his blades and tries to drive it very, very deep into Scorn. Razor growls, "Helicopters before Insecticons." Combat: Blades sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blades strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Rotor Blade attack! -4 Combat: Gained 1 energon. Whirlwind knows that acidic spit is coming the second he sees Scorn shift into her terrifying insect mode so he's prepared. A tactful side roll keeps him out of harm's way and he pops right back up, guns a blazing to continue his onslaught against her. "Hahahahha! Yes! Helicopters for life!" He runs towards the giant mantis, strafing her as he empties both clips into her direction. "We doing this CHOPPA STYLE!" Combat: Whirl strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Dual Pistols (Laser) attack! "But apparently, not all of the helicopters here are Decepticons." Singe, along with a mass of troops dragging away Frightclaws. "Curious. What does that make the two of you? Stupid? Or something worse than stupid?" He leaps into the air, transforming into gun mode and joining with the MYSTERIOUS attack helicopter that swoops in, guns blazing! Combat: Mysterious Attack Copter strikes Blades with his Flamethrower Area attack! Combat: Mysterious Attack Copter (Spinister) used "Flamethrower": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Mysterious Attack Copter misses Whirl with his Flamethrower Area attack! Robotic Praying Mantis hisses in pain and raises her arms in defense as more shots litter her frame from Whirlwind as he moves to strafe now, double wielding with those two awesome hands of his. Oh how she'll enjoy gutting him. With Razor at her side now she gives a nod to him, "Excellent, now let's put down this sorry excuse for a--Gkh!" She speaks while turning away, a bad mistake on her part. Immediatly she freezes up when run through, insectoid optics glowing bright and gaze slowly falling to the rotor blade protruding from her midsection, fresh energon dripping freely from the tip. "Not.. Not you too..." She's genuinly surprised by this. Whirlwind is nothing to her, so killing him is easy. But her own lackey? The one she saw some promise in to be a great Con? This.. strikes a chord, betrayal something she takes far more personally, though how she handles it is.. odd. She laughs. She actually laughs, softly, lowly, darkly, laced with a heavy grunt while pulling herself forward and off Razor's sword. "You had promise. But for that..." She eyes him over her shoulder, smiling as best at her strange mantis mouth will allow, though it quickly drops into a grimace, optics flashing bright. "For that I'll kill you!" And that's when the crazy kicks in, Scorn whipping around on the spot, lunging at Razor with gaping maw, screeching horridly and aiming to engulf his face in her terrifyingly toothy, widening mouth. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Blades with her Kiss of Death attack! Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis (Scorn) used "Kiss of Death": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis 's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis 's attack drains your energon reserves. Combat: Drained 10 energon. Oh snap, here comes another helicopter except this one is actually a real Decepticon. Whirlwind ducks behind a pile of rubble, a result of the massive explosion from earlier, as flames lick all around him. With both clips emptied and no spares in his inventory, he tosses his pistols aside with a clatter and pops out from behind cover. "Hahaha, looks like this gig is over. You see, I'm not Whirlwind at all.." Whirlwind reaches up and pulls his beautiful mustache right off his face, revealing himself to be none other than WHIRL: AUTOBOT WRECKER! "YES! THE DECEIVERS HAVE BEEN DECEIVED! How does it feel!?" Without wasting another moment, Whirl transforms into his helicopter mode and rises into the air, laserfire spewing from his front-mounted cannon. Combat: Whirl strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Deception! (Laser) attack! Whirl transforms into a helicopter. So cool! Blades is hurt, badly, but not by betrayal. He is hurt because he is on fire and then a robot mantis ate his face and also sucked some energon up his throat and out from his fuel tank. The nausea makes him woozy and clumsy. Unhappily, he draws his photon pistol, and he barks, "Whirl, grab the humans and get out of here. I'll cover you." Combat: Blades sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blades strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Such Heroic Nonsense attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Robotic Praying Mantis 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Drained 5 energon. Robotic Praying Mantis isn't fairing too well either, body riddled with laser scorches and burn marks curtousy of Whirl, which he adds onto by firing off a few more rounds, making her screech and finally pull away from snacking on Blades' head. Head whips around to look for Whirl, only to spot him without his mustache and finally realize who he is. "Whirl?!" Antennas twitch and optics brighten, mandibles chattering loudly. A little nervous, maybe? "But if he's.. then you're..?" Gaze shifts back to Razor, taking a tiny step back when she finally sees through the guise, noting the similarities and the familiar taste from bits of his face caught between her teeth. "Blades??" One of the few Autobots she actually in some form respects and is fascinated by. But the sight of him doesn't last long, his photon pistol going off, the flash of light blinding her and making her wheel back on spindly legs. "Gah! You.. You Autobot trash! I'll gut you and rain your innards over Metroplex for what you've done!!" All the while she stumbles around, swinging blindly. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis misses Bell AH-1 Cobra with her Plasma Sheathed Blades attack! -2 Bell AH-1 Cobra is surprised that no one guessed who he was earlier. Apparently a mustache and a shiny pair of hands really makes a difference. "Operation: Rescue Humans, got it!" The helicopter comes in low, just barely avoiding getting sliced open by Scorn's nasty scythes, and lands beside the two hostages currently hiding from the chaos swirling around them. His cockpit pops open, and he ushers the two men inside with some encouraging words from his intercom. <> "Blades. In the living metal," the Protectobot confirms. The jig is up. What's it matter, now? As long as the humans GET TO DE CHOPPER, this tale may yet have a happy ending. Blades tries to tackle Scorn to keep her busy while Whirl gallantly runs away. Combat: Blades strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his tackle (Kick) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Robotic Praying Mantis is thankful when the blinding effects begin to wear off, but this only gives her a better view of the two humans escaping into Whirl. "No!" She snarls, digging her feet in and making a run to slice the copter while he's grounded, though Blades makes sure to stop her, barreling into the mantis and sending her to the ground with him. "Let go of me! I swear I'll kill you both, raggh!!" Oh yeah, she's pissed, now struggling like mad in Blades' grip, sharp points of her four legs scratching at his armor and jaws snapping threateningly, trying to bite in and pry him off of her. Like hell she was gonna let them both get away. If anything, she's determined to at least kill one of them. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Blades with her Snapping Mandibles! (Punch) attack! Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis (Scorn) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! As soon as the two men climb inside, Whirl shuts his cockpit and lifts off into the air; whisking the poor humans away from the nightmare they've been forced to endure. "Don't get yourself killed, Blades. That one's a crazy bitch." He's pretty sure Blades can handle Scorn on his own but just in case, he makes sure to give him a little assistance in the form of a high velocity incendiary grenade before making his heroic escape. Combat: Bell AH-1 Cobra strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Incendiary Shell attack! The incendiary grenade is a nasty blow to her, the intense burn corshing her back when it explodes and sends her sprawling with Blades making her scream out in pain, writhing at the pain of the charred metal and blasted away plates on her back. Her scream is unfortunately swiftly cut off however with Blades' elbow connecting with her face, striking just the right spot that has her vision immediatly seeing stars and blacking out, the femme crumpling and going limp without another word beneath the Protectobot. Unfortunately for her, the Bots win this round and have a clear path to escape with the humans in tow. Hopefully they won't run into her again anytime soon, because this is something she's unlikely to ever forget. And so, with Scorn down for the count and the humans safety stowed away in his cockpit, Whirl makes his escape, thus ending the facade he's been putting on for so long. Yeah, being a Decepticon was fun for the most part and having hands was DEFINITELY awesome, but all in all he is anxious to get back to the Autobots,get his null-ray/pincher combo reattached, and just generally return to normal life. As he disappears into the distance, he thinks about Frightclaws and the effects Lash's death will have on him and he desperately hopes that one day he'll make the change from Decepticon to Autobot, joining him as a fellow Wrecker. Combat: Bell AH-1 Cobra begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Whirl says, "Mission complete! High fives all around." Scorn says, "And don;t worry, Blades, there's enough babes in the Bots too" +ooc I am glad you had fun! Blades says, "I am glad you had fun!" +ooc The Autobot babes are not all inexplicably attracted to me. :( Blades says, "The Autobot babes are not all inexplicably attracted to me. :(" Scorn says, "Hey now, you don't know that!" Whirl is inexplicably attracted to blades Whirl can pretend to be a babe +ooc OK. I can cope with that. Blades says, "OK. I can cope with that." First Aid says, "Huh?" Whirl says, "Huh??" Whirl says, "Do you have no idea what Blades and I have just been through?" First Aid says, "You mean the fight in New York? Were you there for that?" Whirl says, "There wasa fight in New York?" First Aid says, "Yeah, we had to fight Bruticus." First Aid says, "That's what you're talking about, right? Were you helping with the clean-up effort?" +au I, may, uh, kind of have all the wrong insides right now. And have an awful paintjob. And be missing important pieces? And also my face. But it's okay, because we rescued McG Lucas and Liam Neeson Jr. Blades says, "I, may, uh, kind of have all the wrong insides right now. And have an awful paintjob. And be missing important pieces? And also my face. But it's okay, because we rescued McG Lucas and Liam Neeson Jr." First Aid says, "What?" +au I'm just saying: don't shoot me because I look like Vortex right now. Blades says, "I'm just saying: don't shoot me because I look like Vortex right now." First Aid says, "Huh?" +au And don't shoot me because I have, uhm, Decepticon pieces in me. Like... lots of them? And might be missing my combiner components. Blades says, "And don't shoot me because I have, uhm, Decepticon pieces in me. Like... lots of them? And might be missing my combiner components." First Aid says, "What? Why?" Torque says, "Blades, the mission is a success, just say it already." First Aid says, "What mission?" First Aid says, "Is... is this still about the New York thing?" +au ...you didn't even notice I was missing. Blades says, "...you didn't even notice I was missing." First Aid says, "You were standing around in the background a lot if I recall." Decepticon Message: 2/107 Posted Author Human Prisoners Fri Jan 11 Scorn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Decepticon Spinny* Scorn appears on screen with a scowl on her face and extensive damage from laser shots, fire burns, and a stab would you can barely see at the bottom of the camera. The room behind her, her own, is currently trashed and littered with slashes, bite marks, and ruined furniture. "The human prisoners McG Lucas and Liam Neeson Jr have... escaped in no small part due to the combined efforts of the new recruits Lash, Frightclaws, Whirlwind, and Razor who all saw fit to attack me while I was attempting to recapture the prisoners." She pauses a moment, wincing from a sudden spark in her shoulder. "Lash has been terminated by my hand and Frightclaws now resides in custody awaiting interrogation. As for the other two..." Scorn balls a fist at this, jaw clenching. "Unknown to us, these two recruits, apparent citizen of Crystal City, were in fact Autobots Whirl and Blades in disguise sent specifically to infiltrate and rescue the humans. Spinister soon arrived on scene to help me, but the pair unfortunately managed to.. to overwhelm us and get away with the prisoners." She grimaces, reaching for the camera and only pausing to speak a few words while glaring somewhat before shutting it off. "That is all I have to report. Scorn out." *Decepticon Spinny* Octane says, "What? I thought we were supposed to scrape those things off on the door mat, not take 'em prisoner!" Scorn says, "Apparently they're human figureheads, I don't know." Shockwave says, "Scorn, scour the Crystal City records for any sign of these four cover identities. I want to know if they had assistance from within Crystal City in establishing their false credentials." Octane says, "Figureheads, they have those?" Scorn says, "As you wish, sir." Shockwave says, "The two unidentified individuals--Lash and Frightclaws--has there been any sign of their true identities?" Scorn says, "Not as far as we know, sir. They've been with us for a bit longer than the Autobot recruits, and apparently have previous dealings with Buzzkill. Otherwise, I believe that is their true identies." Shockwave says, "Very well. Have Lash dissected to confirm his origins. I will debrief Frightclaws myself." Scorn says, "Yes, sir." Autobot Message: 3/132 Posted Author AAR: Undercover Fri Jan 11 Blades ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ It's... Vortex? No. It's Blades, mostly rebuilt with Decepticon parts, repainted grey and teal, missing his face and beat up as slag. He reports, "Okay, so... I haven't really been around much lately. No, I wasn't in Space Jail again. Ultra Magnus tasked me with rescuing some kidnapped humans, McG Lucas and Liam Neeson Jr., from the Decepticons, and he told me that I wasn't allowed to kill anyone, but, uh... Whirl volunteered to come along, so there was that." "And yes, we rescued both of the humans alive! So they can go back to making movies. Uh. Carjack is a sicko, and we really need to do a better job of rescuing the citizens of Cybertron from Decepticon enslavement and experimentation. That's all I got, really." "Helicopters for life." First Aid says, "So you were doing what?" Blades says, "Your factory! I mean, I was undercover pretending to be a Decepticon to rescue some humans, and Whirl went along." First Aid says, "Oh." First Aid says, "So that went pretty well?" Blades says, "A bee barfed in me, and Needlenose beat me seven ways to Sunday." Blades says, "Whirl befriended a dragon." Blades says, "It went fantastically." Torque says, "Oh Primus, Buzzkill got you? Yuck." Ultra Magnus says, "Blades." Blades says, "Uh huh?" Ultra Magnus says, "Well done." Blades says, "...uh. Thanks. Whirl deserves a lot of the credit, though. Sir." Ultra Magnus says, "I understand he had hands for the month?" Blades says, "Yessir. Also a moustache." Ultra Magnus says, "I assume that's reward enough for him."